


Кому нужен спорт?

by Komissar



Series: Практика жизни втроём (сборник историй) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Attempt at Humor, Belly Kink, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Основной пейринг Хэнк Андерсон/ Коннор-60, Коннор только упоминается :)Краткое содержание: Шестидесятый крайне недоволен новой инициативой Хэнка и ищет способы оставить всё как было.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Практика жизни втроём (сборник историй) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Кому нужен спорт?

Когда Хэнк закончил с отжиманиями и перешёл на прокачку пресса, Шестидесятый не выдержал. 

— Хэнк, не хочешь отдохнуть? У нас остался тот вчерашний пирог с курицей, который тебе понравился. 

— Ещё чего! Помоги лучше, — выдохнул Хэнк, ритмично поднимаясь и опускаясь с крайне напряжённым выражением на лице. Было заметно: ему тяжело. — Иди-ка сюда, сядь мне на ноги. 

Шестидесятый разочарованно вздохнул, но перспектива ему понравилась — прикасаться к Хэнку всегда хорошо. Поэтому он подошёл и сделал, что попросили. Упёрся ладонями в колени Хэнка, горестно свёл брови, наблюдая за его стараниями. 

Футболка на человеке уже покрылась тёмными пятнами пота на груди и в подмышках — от задачи тот не отлынивал, выкладывался по полной. 

— Ну что ты смурной такой, Кон? 

Закончив, Хэнк с громким удовлетворённым вздохом растянулся на полу, вольготно раскинулся, расслабляясь. Шестидесятый скрестил руки на груди и надулся, не торопясь отвечать. 

Хэнк скосил на него глаза, а потом потянулся, ухватив за запястья, и мягко повалил на себя. Коснулся виска в том месте, где должен был быть диод, погладил кончиком пальца. Шестидесятый прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской, и притих. Но неодобрительно поджимать губы не перестал. 

— Конни? 

Вот это был безотказный метод. 

Когда они только начали жить все вместе, Хэнк и Коннор пытались придумать имена Шестидесятому, но они как-то не приживались. Не чувствовал он себя ни Конрадом, ни Константином, ни Кевином, ни кучей других. В результате Хэнк сдался и начал звать его Коном. И очень-очень редко — тем самым ласковым вариантом. Такое в основном предназначалось для Коннора, чаще всего — в самые интимные моменты. Ну или когда Хэнку нужно было чего-то от них добиться. 

Шестидесятый громко засопел, показывая человеку, что так нечестно. Но ответ выдал: 

— У тебя будет пресс с кубиками! 

— Такой план, — удивлённо сказал Хэнк, явно не понимая, в чём проблема. — Здорово же, ну.

— Некрасиво, — горестно сообщил Шестидесятый, снова усаживаясь на его бёдрах, на этот раз задирая на Хэнке футболку и открывая не то чтобы внушительный, но довольно упитанный живот, поросший нежными тонкими волосами. В области пупка они становились плотнее, собираясь в густую дорожку, которая спускалась к лобку, сейчас скрытому свободными домашними штанами. Шестидесятый положил обе ладони на тёплую кожу человека, чуть надавил пальцами, проминая и с восторгом чувствуя, как слегка сокращаются под слоем жировой ткани мышцы. Хэнк заворчал, но попыток отстраниться не делал, и Шестидесятый смело продолжил своё занятие, принимаясь нежно массировать и поглаживать каждый сантиметр. 

— Блин, ну где ты тут красиво-то увидел, а? — когда Шестидесятый сжал между пальцами кожу, собрав её в складку, возмутился Хэнк. — Не пойму я, чего ты так… Ох. 

Шестидесятый, увлекаясь, наклонился и коснулся губами пупка. Обвёл его языком, легонько пощекотав, скользнул в тёплое углубление, лизнул. Принялся осторожно покусывать вокруг, с удовольствием отмечая, что Хэнку явно нравится такая ласка: человек задышал чуть чаще, положил ладонь ему на затылок, почёсывая короткие волосы. Шестидесятый прижмурился от удовольствия, обнял Хэнка двумя руками и прижался щекой к животу, потёрся. 

Он немного завидовал умению Коннора принимать вещи такими, какие они есть: тот всегда позитивно откликался на любую инициативу их человека и поддерживал её. Если Хэнк хотел что-то изменить, Коннору было приятно помочь ему в этом. Вот и занятия спортом одобрил, поинтересовавшись только, не собирается ли Хэнк ещё и на диету сесть. Пожалуй, стоит поговорить с ним, спросить, как ему это удаётся. 

— Не хочу, чтобы ты стал плоским и жёстким, — сообщил Шестидесятый, продолжая тереться о живот Хэнка, время от времени целуя куда дотягивался и ероша губами волосы. — У тебя и так никаких лишних складок нет, зато так мягко. 

— Да с вами разве станешь, — буркнул Хэнк, заёрзав. Шестидесятый почувствовал, как на его грудь давит быстро твердеющий член. — Коннор готовит как не в себя с этим своим хобби, ты вон жалуешься… Так, подтянусь маленько. Не переживай. 

Он потянул Шестидесятого за плечо, и тот подполз повыше, подставляя губы для поцелуя. От прикосновений к языку по сенсорам прошла волна приятных вибраций. Хэнк огладил его поясницу, сжал обеими ладонями задницу. 

— Как там ваши настройки поживают? 

— Мы работаем. Но пока лучше в рот, приятнее, — Шестидесятый потёрся о Хэнка всем телом, наблюдая, как расширяются у человека зрачки, а дыхание становится ещё чаще и тяжелее. Хэнк прижал пальцы к его губам, помассировал, и Шестидесятый с удовольствием принялся лизать и покусывать шершавые подушечки, отираясь о них языком. 

Хэнк шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, резко перекатился, укладывая Шестидесятого на спину, прижимая его к полу своим телом. 

— Сделаешь сам? Пожалуйста? — в кратких перерывах между поцелуями и ласками попросил Шестидесятый. Он чувствовал неуверенность без Коннора, иногда при сбое системы плохо себя контролировал, а потому боялся причинить боль. В прошлый раз, увлёкшись, он наставил Хэнку синяков, и хотя никто его не ругал за это, чувствовал себя виноватым. Хэнк кивнул, осторожно усаживаясь ему на грудь. 

— Нормально так? Не тяжело? 

Шестидесятый отрицательно покачал головой, облизываясь, чтобы увлажнить губы. Его собственная жидкость, смешанная со слюной Хэнка, служила неплохой смазкой. Он потянул с Хэнка штаны, а потом запустил ладони под футболку, принимаясь гладить по животу, сжимать горячую кожу. Дотянулся до уже твёрдых сосков, пощекотал немного, пощипывая волосы вокруг и подался навстречу, принимая, когда Хэнк направил член ему в рот. Бёдра человека содрогнулись. Он придержал Шестидесятого под затылок и глухо застонал, когда тот резко двинулся и сделал глотательное движение, забирая глубже, принимаясь интенсивно тереться языком о ствол, всё больше раздражая собственные сенсоры. В сочетании с системой анализа они давали полноценные яркие ощущения, дополненные чувством единения с человеком. Когда Хэнк задвигался, они усилились, и Шестидесятый крепко сжал его за бока, принимаясь с силой тянуть на себя. Он совсем потерялся в удовольствии, отдавая Хэнку контроль и право делать всё, что тому захочется, но протестующе застонал, когда ощущение приятного давления на сенсоры исчезло. Хэнк взял его за руку, положил на свой член, задавая нужный ритм и давление. 

— Конни, рот, — задыхаясь, напомнил Хэнк, он уже дрожал от подступающей разрядки. Шестидесятый сморгнул, сквозь вспышки удовольствия пытаясь осознать, чего от него хотят. — Сожми губы, детка. 

Шестидесятый послушался, и через несколько секунд почувствовал на лице первые капли тёплой густой спермы, а затем ещё и ещё. Хэнк выдохнул, упираясь руками в пол, Шестидесятый придержал его, помогая лечь рядом. Коснулся языком спермы, довольно жмурясь, проанализировал состав. Он бы был не против побыть с этим подольше, наблюдая за изменением температуры и процессом высыхания, но Хэнк, оправившись, сел, дотянулся до валявшейся на столе пачки салфеток и принялся с грубоватой нежностью обтирать его. 

Кажется, человек был несколько смущён. Это бесконечно удивляло — после того, что они делали, выглядело странно. Но тепло. 

Шестидесятый коснулся руки Хэнка, помогая ему. 

— Это ведь лучше, чем твои упражнения, да? 

— Намного, — закончив, Хэнк поцеловал его в губы, и Шестидесятый довольно улыбнулся в поцелуй. 

— Может, заменим? Завтра дождусь Коннора с прогулки, и… 

— Даже и не думай, — Хэнк возмущённо фыркнул. — Я на эти твои манипуляции поддаваться не собираюсь. 

«Это мы ещё посмотрим», хотел сказать Шестидесятый, но конечно же промолчал. Есть вещи, о которых человеку сообщать не обязательно.


End file.
